


Pro-active

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Molly Weasley, Evil Molly Weasley, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Ruined marriage, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: All she ever needed to be was pro-active.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 3





	Pro-active

"All I was asking for you to just come with me to one work party Molly! Just this once I'm asking you to put my work life before your own selfish obsessions for once. I'm still in an admin position for Merlin's sake. Everybody I was at school with is already climbing positions and I'm still stuck in this same deadend position because of _you._ I wish I never married you!"

Arthur stormed off, out the room and away. Where to, she did not know. Maybe to the pub? Maybe to see the few friends he still had? But wherever he went, she did not cry over him leaving.

She wished she'd never married him as well.

* * *

It all started off with a crush. When did it not in this day and age. It had been a sweet childhood crush that had turned into a volatile infatuation.

She had seen him around at school, a brave Gryffindor — taking on Slytherins, skipping class, acting cool. How could she not fall for him? But she had been in the year below him, and what would a lower year girl matter to him?

Nothing, as it turned out. She had tried to speak to him once and the utter look of confusion as to why some random girl would be speaking to him had tore her heart apart.

She couldn't deal with that again. She _couldn't._

So she did what any smart girl at the time did. She had gone crying to her mum who sorted everything out for her; a little potion in his drink every week or so, nothing quite as strong as Amortentia, _just_ not quite so on the legal side. And after a few weeks of subtle dosing, when he began to show an interest in her, she went back to her mum, who had in turn said all the right words to her dad, who then put together a nice new betrothal contract for her. Such a shame it had to break the one he already had with that Greengrass girl, but she really should have gotten married quicker if she wanted him that badly. She could have been more _pro-active_ , like _her._

Months had passed by and so did the potion. Molly's mum had already told her that she'd have to stop it once they were married as it wasn't suitable for long term use. But that hadn't mattered at the time, by that point she was _sure_ that he'd be madly in love with her.

The wedding had been an absolute bliss. Completely perfect, she'd had everything planned to perfection; the colour theme, the dress, the cake. Her whole family had made it and it couldn't have been any better.

Of course, it had been _such_ a shame when they were then sent official notices that the Greengrass family and the Malfoy family were now in no way aligned to them and as such would provide no aid in future. But that hadn't mattered to her. She'd had _everything_ she wanted.

* * *

She'd only had a few more vials of the potion left, but she figured it hadn't mattered anymore anyway. He would _obviously_ be won over by her natural love by that point and would want to stay.

Anyway, she'd had a surprise for him as well.

She'd waited until he was clear of the potions, a whole month free of them. _Sure,_ things had seemed _slightly_ more tense. But she had thought she'd just been looking a bit too much into it and been watching him like a hawk to see if there were any changes.

"Arthur, I'm pregnant." Those were the words. She hadn't been able to wait any longer. Surely, that was the glue that would bring them together?

She had thought wrong.

She remembered it clearly. He paused for a moment, said it was great then left the room. It hadn't done anything to push them together.

* * *

Looking back it had been the beginning of the end.

By the time she had announced her pregnancy, he had been a ball of rage; more work and more hours, yet no pay rise nor promotion to be seen.

He had done everything he could to climb the corporate ladder — work parties, socials, mixers. Every single time he had one scheduled he tried to drag her along, and every single time she had declined, made excuses. She hadn't ever bothered to tell him that it wouldn't help — the Malfoys and Greengrasses had spurned them long ago and he would never amount to anything. Not whilst they held the power.

The pregnancy had been miserable. Months of arguments, morning sickness and general stress had taken its toll. By the end of it she had been wishing for a divorce.

Except that in all her previous wisdom and childish joy of the future, her betrothal had a complex divorce section. It obviously hadn't been as simple as saying she had wanted a divorce or she would be free and Arthur could have rot in hell for all she cared.

But no, she had a child on the way and it had a twisted no divorce until youngest child was eighteen. If she had only been so _pro-active_ about looking at the papers nine months ago, then she could have been happy.

* * *

But she hadn't. And now here she was.

Alone with a screaming baby who never shut up, a husband who wished he had never married her and her own failures clearly around her, for her parents to judge.

But she was still that same young girl in the end, even if she couldn't go crying to her mum anymore, she still knew the tried and tested solutions.

A little potion every week, sure there were _some_ long term associated issues. But what was it to her if she could make her life perfect? Arthur would shut up and do what she told him to again. Hiring a nanny would be another solution, she couldn't get rid of Bill but at least then she wouldn't have to deal with the crying and the care.

She may wish she had never married Arthur, but she was stuck now. So she would fix it. After all, she wanted a happy future and it was better to be _pro-active_ about it.


End file.
